Soie, coton et laine
by Abou51
Summary: Imaginez-vous acteur de l'histoire. Vous êtes présent en première ligne, tout vous paraît réaliste et pourtant, vous n'êtes que le lecteur... Participation au défi d'Aësalys.


**Soie, coton et laine**

_Résumé :_

_Imaginez-vous acteur de l'histoire. Vous êtes présent en première ligne, tout vous paraît réaliste et pourtant, vous n'êtes que le lecteur (c'est comme quand vous regardez un film et que vous êtes tellement dedans, que vous vous y voyez interférer dans l'histoire)._

_Remarques:_

_**Attention :** le « JE » est présent dans la première partie. Point de vue de l'auteur (et accessoirement du votre), suivit d'une narration avant de toucher au but._

_C'est ma première fiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Elle a un style très différent de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire. Ne vous freinez pas à la première impression, jouez le jeu et donnez moi votre avis._

**_Avertissement: _**_Rien ne m'appartient, excepté mes idées loufoques. Tout le reste est la propriété de J.K Rowling._

_**UA:** Severus est vivant ainsi que Dumbledore._

_**Remerciement:** je remercie Sevy4ever pour sa relecture._

ooHG&SSoo

Devant moi, une lumière intense et vive m'envahit subitement. En penchant la tête légèrement vers la gauche, je sens une forte chaleur réchauffer mon visage et mes yeux sont fascinés par cette danse de flammes rougeoyantes qui se mêlent à l'orange dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Je m'écarte doucement afin de voir quelques bûches brûler lentement et je tourne enfin mon regard de l'autre coté pour y distinguer une pièce chaude et envoûtante avec toutes ses couleurs qui passent devant mes yeux.

Heu non... A force de regarder le feu, je me retrouve avec une multitude de paillettes devant moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rouvre les paupières pour ne plus rien voir si ce n'est que la pièce où je me trouve actuellement est devenue sombre, au point que ça en devient perturbant.

En un instant, je suis passé du chaud au froid, étrange.

Me voici donc dans une pièce aux murs de pierre dont je ne connais pas le minerai mais qui se rapproche énormément du grès. Mon regard balaye l'ensemble.

Des meubles trônent de-ci de-là : une armoire en chêne, un secrétaire fermé, de nombreuses étagères de bibliothèques remplies à craquer de livres plus ou moins gros, deux chaises dont l'une en osier qui m'a l'air bien confortable avec son gros coussin rouge... Bordeaux ? Bordeaux à première vue.

L'autre est une chaise standard qui ne donne pas envie de s'asseoir sous peine d'avoir mal au dos. Malgré tout, la cheminée que j'ai délaissé pour mon exploration, réchauffe bien la pièce.

Je remarque près de l'âtre, une espèce de panier rond ou ovale, je ne saurai le dire, où dort un chat, c'est bien cela, un chat sur un douillet coussin vert.

Pauvre bête, je sais que les chats adorent la chaleur mais tout de même, il doit cramer le pauvre.

C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je sorte de là. Hum... Pas de porte, me voilà prise au piège, non attendez... Je... J'aperçois du mouvement. J'avance un peu et... Un rideau bouche la vue de la porte. Ingénieux ce système pour dissimuler une porte.

Prête à sortir pour enfin retourner chez moi – Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai pu me retrouver là – j'entends un bruit sourd derrière moi, prise d'une panique soudaine de m'être fait repérer, je me retourne prudemment pour y voir une grosse couverture noire, en laine, devant moi. « Mais d'où ça sort ça ? » Je m'avance et me baisse pour la prendre dans mes mains puis dans mes bras sentant la lourdeur du tissu. Je fais un tour complet sur moi-même et aperçois enfin... Un lit ! Nom de Dieu, il est immense ! Mais comment j'ai fait pour le louper celui-là ?

Je m'approche vivement pour y déposer rapidement la couverture et je stoppe mon avancée brusquement. Épiant le moindre mouvement par la petite ouverture de voile du lit à baldaquin, je revois les ombres des flammes qui dansent sur les draps. Des draps vert... Mais on dirait de la soie, que c'est joli.

Ébahie devant ce beau tissu, je parcours la distance restante et lâche subitement ce que j'ai dans les bras. Pétrifiée, devant moi, je constate que je ne suis pas seule.

Je viens d'apercevoir un pied, les draps bougent et je vois ce qui semble être une alèse de couleur argenté (oui, la cheminée éclaire bien la pièce) apparaître à mon regard.

J'entame un demi-tour pour partir illico presto de ce lieu lorsque tout à coup, j'entrevoie deux personnes.

« Mais pourquoi diable ai-je atterri dans cette chambre à ce moment là ? »

ooHG&SSoo

Des voiles cachent la vue à tout visiteur impromptu, une bulle bleue protectrice entoure le lit. Durant un instant, on aperçoit le lit au bois joliment ouvragé et l'instant suivant, on ne voit plus sa présence dans la pièce.

La dite bulle bleue est faite pour disparaître après qu'on l'ait traversée. Les voiles se soulèvent lentement, les draps de soie vert bougent, dansent, glissent.

Le matelas s'enfonce par moment, le poids de deux corps qui s'unissent, creuse par endroits des cratères de sillons douillets.

Les oreillers ne font plus partie de l'aventure, disséminés de-ci de-là autour du lit, ils ne servent plus que de mines chargées, soyeuses, remplient de coton et de plume.

Un traversin pend, bien malgré lui, aux trois quarts dans le vide et tient encore par miracle sur le lit qui tremble. Une lourde couverture noire en laine glisse soudainement et se fracasse sur le sol laissant échapper un bruit lourd.

Soudain, une tête dépasse des draps, puis une deuxième, la sueur perle sur ces visages, les cheveux trempés et le regard de braise de l'un contrastant avec le sourire de celle aux cheveux emmêlés.

Des gémissements sortent par moment et se répercutent sur le bois du lit, les corps se câlinent, se caressent, s'entrechoquent.

Puis un cri, deux, trois, quatre... Puis plus rien, si ce n'est des respirations saccadées, bruyantes, essoufflées.

Le matelas se soulève et se creuse par endroit signifiant que des corps viennent de s'y plonger avec lourdeur.

ooHG&SSoo

« C'était... Waou ! Tu étais merveilleux, sensationnel, incroyablement passionné, dit une voix sortie du tréfonds des draps.

- Hermione, c'est pas la première fois qu'on fait l'amour.

- Non, mais c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de choses. Et puis, ça peut venir de toutes ces hormones en ébullition. Ginny m'avait prévenue pourtant...

- Hermione, stop ! », coupa son compagnon. « Ne viens pas ajouter ton amie entre nous, dans notre lit et qui plus est juste après avoir fait l'amour. S'il te plaît, grogna Severus.

- Hum... Désolé amour, c'est juste que je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je sais que cette position t'excite au plus au point, moi, elle me laisse sur ma faim à chaque fois mais là, c'était magique, incroyablement magique ».

Hermione pencha la tête vers son compagnon, le regard brillant « Je me suis sentie décoller.

- Mya, j'aime te faire l'amour, c'est tout. Toutes les positions, toutes les contorsions que nous avons faites ensemble sont fantastiques.

- Non Severus, tu comprends pas. Là, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai ressenti quelque chose de... Grandiose.

- La levrette te fait vibrer ce soir amour.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne saurai en dire d'avantage tellement les mots sont...

- Tu es à court de mots ? ». Severus esquissa un sourire « C'est rare, il faut l'immortaliser ce moment, le marquer dans les annales.

- Pff, qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant par moment. Je te parle de ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai ressenti et toi, tu te moques de moi ». Hermione fit la moue.

Severus la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, d'un baiser chaste mais rempli de tendresse. Hermione retrouva le sourire.

« On recommence ? Lança Hermione soudainement.

- Encore ? » Surpris, Severus regarda bien sa compagne, « C'est la huitième fois depuis ce matin, j'en peux plus.

- Ah bon ! J'ai encore envie pourtant.

- Pas moi, il faut laisser reposer mon corps, ma tête et ma bite. J'ai plus vingt ans Hermione.

- Profite tant que tu peux encore.

- Comment ça encore ? Tu crois... ». Il réfléchit quelques secondes et reprit « Tu crois qu'un bébé va changer les choses ? Notre chambre est privée, c'est notre univers à nous.

- Ça n'a pas empêché Dumbledore de faire irruption par la cheminée l'autre jour pendant l'acte. En plus j'allais jouir », constata Hermione, les joues légèrement rosées en repensant à ce fameux jour.

Severus soupira, il remonta les draps sur son torse, gêné par la situation qu'Hermione venait de créer.

« Il ne s'est pas excusé et il s'est bien rincé l'œil ».

Severus regarda de nouveau sa compagne, un peu plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Il compte bien qu'elle se calme avant de parler à son tour. C'est pas le bon jour pour faire chambre à part. Surtout après avoir passé d'agréables moments, fatiguant certes mais jouissifs.

« Tout ça pour que tu lui prépares une potion de ton cru pour son arthrose ».

Severus prit son mal en patience.

« Quel vieux machin »

Oui, elle va bien finir par se calmer toute seule.

« A croire que tu lui es indispensable »

Peut-être pas.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul dans ce maudit château »

Pffff

« Même mort, il viendra encore te faire chier »

Il attendit encore un peu que l'orage passe avant de dire calmement et afin d'arrêter toute tentative « Ok, on repart pour un tour mais après c'est fini Hermione.

- Chouette, tu es un amour », dit-elle toute guillerette, oubliant le directeur et ses problèmes de vieillesse. « Je t'aime Severus.

- Je t'aime aussi ma colombe » finit-il par dire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de la tourner pour qu'elle soit dos à lui.

« Je vais devoir trouver et réaliser une potion pour freiner ses ardeurs sinon, je ne tiendrais pas les trois derniers mois de grossesse avant l'accouchement », pensa Severus.


End file.
